


Ask Mac

by donsboy



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Disappointment, F/M, Heartbreak, Hurt, M/M, Pre-Slash, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Mac and Jack finally get on the same page until something unexpected happens.





	Ask Mac

Jack sat in his chair, waiting for Mac to show up. He'd called earlier and asked if he could stop by for a visit. Jack had reluctantly said he could, and as soon as the phone call ended, he was regretting his decision. He had a pretty good idea what was on Mac's mind, and he wasn't in the mood for the bullshit. Jack had feelings for Mac, but had yet to say anything because Mac was involved with a girl named Crystal Miller. Mac, on the other hand, was quite vocal regarding his desire for Jack. He kept telling Jack how much he wanted him and how much he wanted to be with him, yet he made no mention of leaving Crystal. Jack began to stay away from Mac as much as possible, but Mac never really noticed. He'd call Jack out of the blue, and subtly chip at the wall Jack erected around himself. Jack was starting to think that Mac knew about his feelings, and was only toying with him for kicks, and never really had intentions of leaving Crystal. Jack notice the time and decided that Mac wasn't coming, so he washed up and got ready for bed. As he lay there waiting for sleep, Jack hoped that he wouldn't have to see much of Mac at the Foundation the next day because, to be honest, it was getting harder and harder for Jack to keep quiet about Mac's treatment of him and his intentions. Jack hadn't said anything so far because he didn't want Mac to find out his true feelings, so he decided to tell Mac to just stop calling him, and to please keep their relationship strictly business. That sounded like a good plan, and Jack was able to fall asleep.

While Jack was worrying about Mac and what to do about the situation he'd found himself in, Mac and Crystal were have one hell of a good time. They'd already gone two rounds, and Crystal was trying to coax another hard-on from Mac. While Mac's body was responding to Crystal, he wished it was Jack giving him a blow job. Mac had to admit that it would be nice to have Jack on stand-by whenever he got bored with Crystal and her demands. He felt a little bit bad about standing Jack up, by Crystal just wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. Of course, it didn't really matter because he knew that Jack would forgive him and things would be fine. He reached for Crystal and promptly fucked the daylights out of her. Once she was satisfied and had fallen asleep, Mac slipped out of bed and considered calling Jack, but he figured Jack was in bed. He slipped into the bathroom, pulled up a picture of Jack he'd secretly taken at the Foundation, and jacked off with Jack as the star of his fantasy. When he was done, he put his phone away and slipped into bed beside Crystal and went to sleep.

Morning found Jack feeling better about his situation now that he'd come to a decision. He planned to catch Mac after the morning briefing when he went to his office. As fate would have it, Mac stopped by Jack's office after the morning briefing and said he wanted to talk to him.......

“So talk.....”

“What's with the attitude?”

“Just busy..... now talk or get out......”

“I know what this is about. You're pissed because I didn't make it by last night, aren't you?”

“I'm pissed alright...... last night was the icing on a very bitter cake.....”

“What do you mean, Jack?”

“You know exactly what I mean! You call me up out of the blue, tell me you're coming by, and then stand me up. Then there's all this bullshit about how badly you want me, and want to be with me. Hell, how do you know that I even want to be with you? Then there's the whole Crystal situation. Let's say I did want to be with you, Mac. What would you do about her? I sure as hell hope you don't think you could have both of us because I'm here to tell you that shit ain't gonna happen. You know what? Here's what you can do: don't call me, don't come around me unless it's work related, and leave me the hell alone! Now get the hell out of my office!”

Jack stood and opened the door. Mac, at a loss for words, walked out into the hallway. He turned to say something, but Jack slammed the door in his face. He walked down the hall to his office and shut the door. He sat down at his desk, trying to digest what just happened. He knew he treated Jack badly, but he didn't know just how much he'd hurt the man. If he were to be totally honest, he really did care for Jack and wanted to try having a relationship with him, but Crystal kept getting in the way (only because he let her). He truly did not know what Jack felt about him, and realized that he should find out how deep Jack's feelings went, or if he really didn't have feelings for Mac at all. All Mac knew for sure at the moment was that he needed to try and do some damage control, quit acting like an ass, and man up.

 

About a month later, Mac decided to try and have a talk with Jack. He hated the way things were because Jack had kept his word about only talking to him about work related topics. Mac had tried to invite Jack to have a beer with him two weeks ago, and Jack had turned him down flat. That hurt Mac, but he knew he had no one to blame but himself. Then there was the whole Crystal situation. She was starting to pressure Mac for something more permanent, and Mac knew that was something he did not want. He'd been trying to find a way to let her down easy, but couldn't seem to find a way to do so. He knew he needed to take care of that situation soon because Jack was weighing heavily on his mind, and he knew that it wouldn't be fair to all parties involved. Then there was the point that Jack brought up when they had argued. What if Jack really wasn't interested in him? Mac had to find out if Jack was or wasn't interested. If he was, then maybe they could make a go of things, and if he wasn't, then Mac would have to respect Jack's wishes and stay away from him.

That thought hurt Mac deeply because he cared for Jack, and wanted to have the chance to show him just how much. He decided to go to Jack man to man , try and explain what was on his mind, and see what happened. That afternoon after lunch, Mac made his way down the hall to Jack's office. He knocked on the door and heard Jack say; “It's open.....” He walked in, Jack looked up with a puzzled look on his face, and Mac said; “We need to talk.....”

“Mac, if it's about my reports.....”

“It's not about the reports, Jack. I know you'll get them to me on time because you always manage to do so......”

“Then what's up?”

Mac knew this would be a bit tricky because of the blow-up they'd had before, but he had to try anyway.....

“I came here to see if we could discuss some things of a personal nature. Now, before you get mad, I want you to know that what I need to ask you will help me decide what I need to do.....”

“I don't follow, Mac......”

“It's like this: I need to know if you have feelings for me...... do you?”

“What the hell does that have to do with anything?”

“I really do have feelings for you, and I wanted to know if you had feelings for me. Crystal is pressuring me for more than what we have, and I don't want that with her......”

“Are you saying you don't want more with Crystal because you would rather have it with me?”

“That's exactly what I'm saying, Jack.....”

Jack sat there in silence. His heart was soaring because of what Mac had told him, but something told him not to seem too eager.......

“Mac, you've given me a lot to think about here. The answer to your original question is yes. I do have feelings for you, but I need some time to think about the situation. Can you give me that?”

“I think so, Jack.....”

“Don't sound so glum, Mac. I won't leave you hanging....... I promise. When I've decided, I'll get in touch, okay?”

“Do I have a choice?”

“Not really......”

“Then I'll leave you alone until I hear from you........”

“Fair enough.....”

Mac got up and walked to the office door. He turned and thanked Jack for hearing him out and agreeing to think about things. Jack said it was no big deal, and that he would talk to him soon. Mac closed the door on his way out. He'd gotten one of the answers he was seeking, and supposed that some progress was made. Now all he had to do was wait.....

 

When Jack went home that afternoon, he sat down to do some serious thinking about his conversation with Mac earlier. He knew Mac had feelings for him because Mac had told him so many times. There were so many times when he wanted to tell Mac that he had feelings for him, but he kept quiet because of Mac's relationship with Crystal. Jack didn't want a part-time thing with Mac, he wanted it to be all or nothing. That's why he basically ignored Mac telling him that he wanted to be with him. He thought it was best to keep quiet and not say anything. As he lay in bed thinking about Mac and their talk, so many things ran through his mind. The one thing that kept coming up was Mac's situation with Crystal. If there was to be anything between Jack and Mac, Crystal had to go because Jack refused to have just a part-time thing with Mac.

 

The next morning at the Foundation, Jack headed to Mac's office when Mac passed him in the hallway. Jack could tell something was wrong from the look on his face, and by the fact that he didn't return his greeting. Jack went to his office, curious as to what was bothering Mac. He supposed he would find out soon enough. He got to work and put the incident out of his mind. Little did he know that the incident he had just put out of his mind would return to bit him in the ass HARD.......

Mac didn't show up for work the rest of the week, and Jack didn't hear from him at all. It worried him because they had just made progress by acknowledging their feelings for each other, and now no word at all. He went to work every day, hoping to see Mac and talk to him, but no such luck. On Saturday, Jack was out running errands when he saw Mac and Crystal at the grocery store. Mac didn't see Jack, but Jack couldn't help but notice that Mac looked terrible. Jack thought Mac might have been sick, but the look on Mac's face said otherwise. Just as Jack was about to turn down an aisle, he heard Mac call his name.

Jack stopped as Mac came walking up to him. Mac had tears in his eyes, and that shocked Jack to his core. Jack's gut feeling was telling him that something was very wrong. Mac apologized for not calling and told him that he really needed to talk to him. He asked if Jack would be home later, and Jack said he would. Mac told him that he would come by and explain everything. He turned and walked away before Jack could say anything. Puzzled, Jack finished his shopping and headed home to put his things away and wait for Mac to come by. Later that evening, Jack was starting to wonder if Mac was coming by when the doorbell rang. Jack went to the door, and was relieved to see Mac standing in the hallway.

Jack opened the door and invited Mac in. He asked him if he wanted a beer, but Mac told him that he didn't want one. Jack told him to have a seat, but Mac preferred to stand......

“Mac, what's going on?”

“Jack, I really don't know how to tell you.....”

“Just say it, Mac....”

“Jack, this isn't something you just blurt out.....”

“I don't understand.....”

“Well, it's like this..... remember when we talked and got things sort of worked out between us?”

“Yes, I remember. Are you trying to tell me that you've reconsidered?”

“Jack, I still feel that same way about you. I still want you, but in light of recent events, I can't give you what we both want.......”

“What do you mean?”

“Right after we talked, Crystal came to me and told me that she was pregnant......”

Jack felt as if his entire world had been turned upside down, and his heart turned inside out. That explained Mac's being absent from work, and why he hadn't heard from Mac. Jack knew he needed to play it cool and not lose his temper......

“I suppose congratulations are in order......”

Mac could almost see the sarcasm dripping from each word Jack just said. He also knew there was no damage control to be done, and that all he could do was listen to what Jack had to say.....

“Jack, I don't like this any more that you do. This completely destroys the plans I had for us, and I know I've hurt you, but I had let you know.......”

“So when are the two of you getting married?”

“She wants to do it as soon as possible.....”

“How far along is she?”

“She's going into her fourth month.....”

“So the wedding will be soon?”

“The first of the month.....”

“That is pretty soon. I'm glad you had the common courtesy to tell me.....”

“Come on, Jack..... I don't like this any more than you do. I was about to tell her that it was over, and she blind-sides me with this.”

“I get it..... I suppose it's only right that you marry Crystal. After all, she is carrying your child......”

“Jack, all I can say is that I'm so sorry things turned out this way. For what it's worth, I honestly care for you, and I do want a future with you.....”

“But that's all over now, Mac. The only thing you can do is marry her and raise your child......”

“Are you gonna be okay with all of this?”

“Whether I am or is not your concern, You've got enough on your plate to worry about.....”

“Jack, I wish this had worked out differently.........”

“But it didn't..... Now, I think it's best you go, Mac........”

Mac turned toward the door, then turned around to say something to Mac, but when he saw the stony look on Jack's face, he turned and left the apartment.......

Jack spent most of Sunday packing and making arrangements to have most of his things put into storage. Monday morning, he tendered his resignation to Matty Weber, and slid a copy under Mac's door. When Matty asked what was going on, all Jack would say was; “Ask Mac.....” When he finished at the Foundation, he climbed into the GTO and pointed the car eastward. He didn't exactly know where he was going, but he knew he would know when he got there.....

THE END


End file.
